


The Third Night of the Honeymoon

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title suggests.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Night of the Honeymoon

The Third Night of the Honeymoon  
by Terry L. Gardner

Sarek/Amanda  
Disclaimer: Paramount owns them. I just write about them without payment.

 

~oOo~

She stood next to the bed, gazing out the open window of the honeymoon suite at the rising of the moon coming up over San Francisco Bay.

 

Sarek came up and stood next to her. "Does not the moon coming up over the water soothe your mind, my wife? Many a time I have watched a moonrise and been soothed at the sight. But I never enjoyed any so much as the ones I have watched with you."

Amanda's heart almost turned over. How could he do this so nonchalantly? One minute they were talking about poetry, and in the next instant he was paying her a compliment so sweet she could find nothing to say. He turned to look at her, and she found she couldn't turn her gaze away. Maybe this would be the time he would come out and say that he loved her instead of simply showing it? He had shown her in a thousand ways that she was loved … but he had never said it.

His eyes had an intense look that Amanda had rarely seen before. Slowly, he placed his hand on her cheek and drew her face to his. His kiss was sweet and tender. Gradually, it became more passionate, more ardent. His mouth was inviting, persuasive; she felt such a strong, swift rising of desire that took her breath away. Indeed, she thought she might never breathe again, might never want to.

He slid his palm along the column of her neck, tunneled his fingers through her hair, and she shivered. She moaned faintly and wound her arms around his neck and drew even closer. Lightly, gently, ever so gently, he kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her neck, and moved back to her parted lips, traveled down to the pulse-point of her throat and then made his way up to her incredibly sweet mouth again and with a small groan, covered her mouth with his.

Amanda drew a ragged breath and melted into him. His kisses inflamed her, soothed her and left her wanting more, and again she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth – and his body – closer to her, wanting the moment to go on forever, yet wondering if it could. Everything felt so right! Hungrily she gasped and kissed him again, feeling warmth, a 'rightness' that traveled through her entire body.

Sarek pulled away slightly and she pulled him back again, wrapping herself around his neck so tightly she lifted herself from the floor. Gently, Sarek grasped her waist and held her to him closely, his chest heaving.

Softly, he lowered her to the bed beside him. His lips slid across her cheek to the nape of her neck. He began trailing smoldering kisses down her shoulder to her breast. His fingers seductively traced the curve of her breasts, belly and hips.

Amanda loved him. She felt it—the fierce, possessive strength of it; the vital truth of it; the living, breathing essence of it. She knew that ferocious desire to be everything to him and knew with every breath she took that he was what made her life worth living.


End file.
